Eclor
Eclor is a country in the Southwest region of the map where it neighbors Bredon and Asnar. Capitol Eclor main capitol city is Hellanos Town where roughly the number of population in this town is under wraps. But rumor has it that it is a place where most criminal come to hang out, there are innocent civilians here, poor civilians that lives in this country. Majority of the civilians that stations here in this country had been outcast or people who didn't want to be anywhere else. Not many people come to this town due to the rumors. Only people that come to this town are the people who are criminals, sadistic, dangerous or deadly. The town is made to look like medieval times with its stone pattern flooring, buildings looking a bit rough. This town is known for raining a lot even during the sunny season. However, like every town it had a leader and was to be protected by a guild known as Demon Mali. But it all went down hill when the Nine Mask Legion took over the country through influence of the people and the dangerous criminals that take refuge here. Though no one doesn't haven't exactly met the leader of this country but they have seen him dressed in a robe and some mask. After taking control he announced himself as "The Red King"leader of the Dragon Slayers. Points of Interest 'Hellanos Town- '''This town was built many generations ago by Daku Hellano. During the time of its growth, the town began to prosper with riches as several rare and valuable materials had been found in a mine. They soon made great profits from it during trades or selling them to other countries. For unknown reasons a thick forest begin to grow around this entire country, making it very difficult to locate the town itself. No one had been unable to explain the phenomenon, people who have explored the reasons never came back. The evil presence of this forest came to be known as the '''Kurai Forest. '''There were several paths that seem to naturally form but only one accessible way to anyone while the other paths had been sealed and hidden away for escape routes. Several decades pass when an existing man known as Naraka Kolasi came and worked out a deal to form a guild known as Hell Hound. After this took place people wanted to join Hell Hound as it rising as one of the dark guilds of this country. Although recently Hell Hound now serves under Nine Mask Legion as a Sub-Guild. ' Kurai Forest-''' This legendary forest that is home to the Nine Mask Legion, formerly to the Demon Mali. The location of the guild is unknown but apparently the forest was made by someone who used the Great Tree Arc magic but died decades ago when the forest had grew around the country of Eclor. No one knows this except; the Nine Mask Legion whom has control over this country as well as the guild location. Many people from Hellanos Town or neighboring countries and villages that look to discover this forest has been killed by members of the Hell Hounds or the Nine Mask Legion members themselves. Some are killed but occasionally kids come through here and either scared or taken away for slave trades or Azarel's (Member of the 9) magical experiments. Category:Locations Category:Country